Emotion Sickness
| image= Kim_Ron_Emotion_Sickness.jpg | caption= "Now, about that favour?" | season = 3 | mission = 302 | broadcast= 53 | story = | writer= Brian Swenlin | director= Steve Loter | us = October 15, 2004 | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes= }} In an attempt to foil yet another scheme of Drakken to steal from Cyrus Bortel, experimental mood altering devices accidentally get attached to Kim and Shego. During the chaos, Ron accidentally picks up the control for the devices instead of the Kimmunicator. As a result confusion for both Ron and Drakken ensues as the former mistakes the device for a video game as it sends the girls hurtling through a range of emotions, including love. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: * Kim's transportation: none Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "Middleton Days This Weekend" Memorable Quotes Kim: "Ron, you﻿ got some s'plaining to do!" Shego: "But you'd like to know, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU?!" Drakken: "Um...did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about?" Ron: "BREAKING UP IS SO NOT EASY!" Kim: "Men!" Shego: "Oh yeah!" Notes: *This is the first time Kim and Ron have actually kissed, unless you count Kim kissing Ron on the cheek under the makeshift mistletoe (a piece of parsley with a red ribbon tied around it) in A Very Possible Christmas. *According to Steve Loter, the producer of the series, the episode was a test to see how the fans would react to the possibility of Kim and Ron having a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. * The episode was voted #1 in Disney Channel's "Kim Possible Click it to Pick It: So the Countdown". * In the episode, Steal Wheels, after Drakken and Motor Ed stole Felix Renton's wheelchair, Shego asked "What's next. Candy from a baby?" In this episode, she did just that. Production Information Errors * When Ron is talking to Kim at the Middleton Days Festival and accidentally presses a button on the moodulator, the device is in his left pocket, however when he takes it out to show Cyrus Bortel he takes it from his right pocket. * Twice, the moodulator control shows a purple gloomy face instead of the blue crying face: When Dr.Bortel is testing the moodulators at the beginning, and when Jim and Tim are fighting. *When Kim sits down in the class, Bonnie sat next to her, however in a few shots later, Bonnie is gone. *When Dr. Possible takes the Moodulator control from the twins and sets it on the table (inadvertently turning it to "Romantic"), the face on the screen is the purple "Romantic" face before the button sound effect. *During the musical interlude when Ron is fleeing Kim and Shego and Drakken are in the park, Ron crouches at a corner with lockers on either side of the wall. When Kim surprises him from behind and the view switches, the left wall is still lockers, but the lockers around the corner have vanished and been replaced by a door. Continuity * One of the floats at the beginning of the episode features Ron's supposed ancestor from "Rewriting History". Allusions * Shego says "You Talkin' to Me?" - one of the most famous line of Robert De Niro in Martin Scosese's Taxi Driver. * Kim says "You got some s'plaining to do!" - a catchphrase from I Love Lucy. Cast * Patrick Warburton as Mr. Barkin * Will Friedle as Ron * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie * Tahj Mowry as Wade * Enrico Colantoni as Cyrus Bortel * Nicole Sullivan as Shego * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken * Shaun Fleming as Jim and Tim * Jean Smart as Mrs. Possible * Raven-Symoné as Monique * Gary Cole as Mr. Possible Full Credits /Full Credits}} External Links Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes